


a piece at a time

by bonibaru



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3-圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fanvids, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shao Fei is a disaster, Tang Yi has feelings, enemies to half friends to lovers, slow burn in 3 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: you tear it away, a piece at a time





	a piece at a time

**Author's Note:**

> summary: meng shao fei is an adorable disaster of a cop who has been chasing a bespoke gang boss for four years over a shared tragedy from their past; tang yi is the bespoke gang boss secretly trying to get his inherited people out of the drug/gang business but keeps having unexpected feelings about this adorable disaster who won't let him have any peace. Spoilers only for first half of series.  
> song: worst in me by rob thomas  
> Viki has English subs.
> 
> link to where I talk about this adorable show https://bonibaru.dreamwidth.org/1376707.html


End file.
